The Baby of the Ship
by Squerp
Summary: Chekov gets caught by Spock when he's underage drinking. WARNING: M/M no sexual spanking


The seventeen year old male nervously entered the bar. He was wearing a plain black coat to hide his yellow star fleet shirt. He didn't know what to do if he took it off so he just covered it up with a layer and hoped the bar would be dark enough. He kept his head down in case someone from the Enterprise was there. He tried not to draw attention to himself.

He started feeling pretty excited as he realized that he had actually gone into the bar. Commander Spock had said that no under aged members of the enterprise were allowed in the bar. Of course most of the crew thought it was ridiculous, seeing as ninety-five percent of the crew was over 21. There were a few that were twenty, but Chekov was the youngest, and often referred to as the baby of the ship.

The bar was mostly dimmed with colorful lights flashing and whatnot. He was still admiring his defiance of the rules when he realized he hadn't gotten a drink yet. He was prepared for the ID check though. He needed to look admirable to join star fleet so he lied about his age and said he was older. He said he was eighteen when he signed up. He was only fifteen, but he had already reached his current height. His mother lied and backed him up because their family needed the money, and his father had always wanted to join star fleet but never could. And three years later he was on the enterprise with Captain Kirk. He was turning eighteen in reality soon. After all the buzz with the Rhomulans and black holes, life on the Enterprise calmed down. They were docking to recharge, refuel, and relax. Although Chekov didn't relax when he heard the loud familiar voice of his captain coming from the other side of the bar.

Chekov tensed up and decided he would get one drink and go, that would be enough to satisfy his urge to 'live a wild life' after following orders for so long. Then after tonight he would go back to being a responsible crew member. He thought he deserved a break from the rules.

Chekov walked up to the bar. "I'll take one of whatever's the most popular," he said with his Russian accent showing through. He handed the man his star fleet ID card. The bartender handed him a glass filled with a green liquid. "Thank you," he said and then realized he sounded really out of place. There were mostly humans since this was earth, but there were a noticeable amount of aliens in the bar.

Chekov sat down at one of the chairs lying around.

"Do you know if a man named Jim Kirk is currently here?" Chekov nearly choked on his drink as Spock's monotone voice caught his immediate attention. He turned his head to try to see if he could spot him. Spock was quite a distance from the door now, he needed to leave. He felt a damp spot seeping through as he looked down to see his drink was slowly dripping onto his jacket. He instinctively took off his jacket and stood up to leave. He quickly left the bar and moved to the left of the door outside. He held up his jacket and tried to find the stain. He was examining the jacket when he stopped in his tracks because he could make out the outline of two men standing in front of him.

Chekov slowly looked up and cringed as he now saw the shirts the men were wearing. The one on the left was yellow, and the one on the right was blue. He looked up and saw it was Kirk and Spock. Chekov swallowed nervously.

"I thought I saw you leaving! Me and Spock caught that yellow shirt in the corner of our eyes!" Kirk said friendly, like he had found instead.

" , if I properly recall, you are seventeen. Is this false information?" The Vulcan commander asked.

"Um, yes, uh, sir, but-"

"And are you not aware that members of the crew under the legal drinking age are not allowed to enter drinking establishments?" Spock interrupted him.

"Establishments?" Kirk spoke under his breath. "It's called a bar, pointy." Spock heard him and flashed him a quick glare before returning his gaze to Chekov.

"Well, uh, I guess, yes sir." Chekov lowered his head a little in shame.

"Just as I thought. By the way, captain you are needed in Pike's office to explain why the pilots chair is in pieces..." Spock dragged out the last word while he turned his face at Kirk and gave him an 'are you freaking kidding me' look. "Chekov, with me, don't fall behind." Spock started moving quickly towards where the Enterprise was docked.. Chekov starting getting butterflies in his stomach as he trotted behind his commander and tried to keep up.

The pair had gone through a twist of metal hallways as they made their way through the Enterprise. They stopped in front of one of the soundproof rooms. Spock entered a number in to the number pad to the right of the door. The air pressured hiss sounded as the doors were opened and then closed behind them. There were no windows and only the one door.

"Sit," Spock ordered the young crew member. Chekov sat down on the only chair in the room. He looked up at Spock. "Seeing as the rule you've broken only applies to the Enterprise there is no lawfully informed punishment. The creator of the rule is responsible for enforcing their rule. As long as the captain has given that authority to the creator. Meaning that I am to decide your consequences." Chekov fidgeted in his chair and looked at the floor. Vulcans weren't always lenient with consequences. "Normally you would be suspended from all activity on the Enterprise for a small amount of time. But we are going to departure in the morning for a mission and it would be illogical to loose a perfectly capable crew member. Seeing as you did not commit a violation that would impair your duties, I will not suspend you." Chekov felt like he should be thrilled, but now he was even more anxious. What was Spock going to do? "According to star fleet regulations corporal punishment is allowed from ages twenty-five and under. It seems a fair punishment seeing as the violation involved your age. You will receive twenty spanks. Chekov's mouth was open in surprise. He was really nervous now. Spock motioned for him to stand up. Chekov stood up to see where Spock was standing. He was by a small set of grey stairs. They looked like the would be the medical bay to help patients recover their walking abilities. "Come here and bend over please," the commander said as he gestured towards the steps. Chekov stopped directly in front of the first step, shaking. "Wait," Spock spoke slowly. "How did you purchase a drink?" Chekov gulped as he realized he was going to be in a lot more trouble. "Your ID card." Spock held out his hand, palm up. Chekov dug the card out of his pocket and handed it to Spock. "Twenty-one? You said you were eighteen when you applied instead of fifteen. This would be a lot more serious if it didn't happen three years ago. You do have correct permission from your mother though based on this. You also told your actual age when we met, so you only lied to improve your chances of being accepted?" Chekov nodded solemnly. "That's an extra thirty spanks, Pavel Andreievich Chekov." Chekov let out a whimper as Spock placed the ID card on the table near him. "And you will receive your punishment bare." Chekov let out an unintentional squeak as he trembled in front of the steps.

Spock placed his hand on the small of Chekov's back to encourage him to bend over. Chekov placed his palms on the next increased step. "Lower your trousers please," Spock ordered. Chekov hesitated. He was so humiliated. He wasn't a child anymore, he was an adult- oh. But he wasn't. He remembered that he was still a minor. He wasn't eighteen yet. He was still legally a child. And he was the baby of the ship. His face went red as the embarrassment surged through him. "Chekov," Spock warned. "You don't want to add more to your punishment, do you?" Chekov slowly lowered his star fleet trousers just below his bottom. "Let's begin." Spock spoke calmly.

SMACK! Chekov cried out as the first landed. It was shortly followed by another one. The sound resonated through the room. By the tenth one Chekov's eyes were watering and his bottom was a rosy pink. Vulcans were stronger than humans. This was unfair. The pain shot through Chekov as the next spank connected to his aching backside. Spock started to spank in an even rhythm now, alternating spots. He made sure to get Chekov's upper thighs and sit spots. On the thirtieth spank Spock returned to the original starting place.

"Siiiiiiir!" Chekov whined as tears spilled down his cheeks. "I'm sorry sir! I won't do it again, plea- OW!" Spock landed a harder smack on the young crew member's backside.

"There are only fifteen left, so try to contain yourself." Spock landed another hard spank Chekov's bright red bottom. When there were only ten left the spanking force was increased.

"AH!" Chekov cried as the leveled hand landed a sharp blow on his backside. Chekov curled his hands up in pain. "Please! I am so very sorry sir!" Chekov shouted as the last five spanks were nearly ten times as painful as the first.

Chekov was sobbing uncontrollably as Spock grabbed his shoulder and helped him up. Spock helped and pulled his trousers up for him. Chekov whimpered as the fabric brushed his flaming backside. Spock knew that he needed to comfort Chekov and review why he had received a spanking in the first place. Spock sat down on the first step and lowered Chekov onto his lap facing him. Chekov buried his face into Spock's shirt. Spock placed his arms around the freshly spanked teen.

"Why were you punished?" Spock asked in a softer tone.

"Be-because I w-went into a b-bar s-sir!" Chekov answered.

"And will you ever break my command again, Chekov?"

"N-no sir." Chekov whimpered and Spock squeezed Chekov in his arms until he had calmed down a little.

"Hush, it's alright Chekov, it's all over." Spock started rubbing Chekov's back and gave him a sympathetic look. "I forgive you."

THE END!

This story was inspired by the beautiful wart work of ArhamInsanity. This is the picture responsible. art/Vulcan-Spanking-376913911


End file.
